Silent Hearts: An N and White fanfiction
by ShadowofLugia
Summary: After receiving her first Pokemon from Professor Juniper, White sets out on a journey across the Unova Region. But what happens when she bumps into the mysterious N? Join White across her Unova region adventure as she copes with her feelings, takes Team Plasma down, and becomes the very best Pokemon Trainer! Tell me what you think about my story by writing a review!
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: White's POV

I stared at Professor Juniper, clutching the Pokeball that contained Snivy so tight my knuckles were turning white. "But…how do we catch them? Pokemon, I mean." I asked. I could almost hear Cheren's smirk from across the room.

"Like this." Cheren said, even though I didn't ask him. He reached for Tepig and threw its Pokeball across the lab floor. I crossed my arms, unimpressed.

Professor Juniper laughed. "I need you all to meet me at Route 1, okay?" With that, she breezed past me, Cheren, and Bianca, who was staring at a Patrat like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I ran out after the Professor, Cheren behind me.

"Waaaaaait for meeeeeee!" Bianca shrieked, running into me and Cheren. "Why'd you leave me back there like that?" She pouted.

"Because you were-hey White, could you get your leg out of my face? Anyway, you were pretty absorbed with the Patrat back there. That's why."

"Oh. Sorry, guys!" I'll meet you at Route 1! Come on, Cheren." Bianca grabbed Cheren's arm and dragged him away. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants.

I looked at my Pokeball, then released Snivy from it. I leaned down and picked it up, holding it at arm length. It glanced at me, then looked away. I couldn't blame it. I probably wasn't going to be a very good trainer. I put him back in, then started off for Route 1.

"White! WHITE!" Bianca waved at me. "I had a great idea!"

"Bianca wants us to take the first steps of our journey together." Cheren explained when he saw the puzzled look on my face.

"Ok, let me catch up!" I said.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" Bianca said excitedly. We walked together out onto Route 1.

"There you are!" Professor Juniper said. "I am going to show you how to catch Pokemon!"

Professor Juniper walked in circles around a big patch of tall grass. "Wild Pokemon can be found in tall grass, so if you want to catch one, you should walk in the tall grass. " When she was done talking, she ran into a Lillipup.

"Oooh, a Minccino! How cute!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Yes, my chosen Pokemon is a Minccino. What you want to do first is weaken the Pokemon you wish you catch." She used Pound on the Lillipup. "Next, when it is weak enough, you throw a Pokeball at it." She reached into a small bag she was carrying with her and produced a Pokeball, the proceeded to throw it. "The rest is up to chance. Watch closely." The Pokeball rolled around in the grass and glowed red when the Pokemon was caught. Professor Juniper walked up to it and put it in her bag. "I have a present for you. Take these Pokeballs, and meet me in Accumula City!" She turned on her heel and walked away into the distance.

"Hey, I know something fun!" Bianca said. "We can have a competition to see who can catch the most Pokemon! Whoever has the most, including the one received from Professor Juniper, wins!"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Cheren said.

"I'm in!" I agreed.

"Let's do it!" Bianca rushed past me, Cheren tagging behind her.

"Left behind again! Ok, come here, Patrat…"

N's POV

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy…" I muttered. I placed my hand to my Purrloin's head.

Why are people looking at me like that? Purrloin asked.

"Because they are abusive and uneducated humans," I answered. "One cannot begin to describe the wrongdoings of the human race."

Ok, when are we going to leave? I smell food! Delicious food! Like meat! Purrloin begged.

"Not until the speech is over," I replied.

Aww, just for one quick little snack? Purrloin asked. I'll even give some to you!

"No."

Please?

"No."

It must have seemed that I was talking to myself, for one small boy walked by and asked why the crazy man who talked to cats had green hair. I glared at him and walked away, Purrloin right behind me. I walked up the steps until I got to the Piano Player's house at the top of the large hill.

"I love the view up here," I told Purrloin. "You can see everything, everywhere, everyone…it makes me feel wonderful. Just seeing all the wild, free Pokemon, running about. And then there are the enslaved ones…" I trailed off before I started to rant to a Pokemon.

Me too, Purrloin said. Whatever you like, I like.

White's POV

"Ha! I caught the most!" I lifted three filled Pokeballs above my head.

"Wow! I only have two!" Bianca giggled.

"Two." Cheren muttered absentmindedly.

"I'm going to go explore Accumula town, 'kay?" I said, waving goodbye.

"Wow…" I murmured to myself . I looked skyward at a long staircase leading to a big house on an otherwise empty hill. Straightening my cap, I started to climb the staircase leading to the top.

About halfway up, I decided to let Snivy out of his Pokeball. He seemed to enjoy the trek, skipping ahead and looking back at me every few steps and grinning. Ever since that first battle with the Patrat I caught, he seemed to be warming up to me, even going so far as to skip over to my leg and wrap several vines around it in a hug of sorts. I was glad, too. As long as my Pokemon had faith in me, I could become a good trainer.

"Snivy…" I gasped. "Wait…up." The stairs were a lot longer than I thought they were, but the view was worth it. "Come…here."

Snivy skipped over, smiling hugely. He apparently found a Lilligant to play with.

I sat down on a long bench in front of a snow-white railing. A teenage-looking boy with long, tea-green hair spilling from a black and white cap kept glancing over his shoulder at me until I lost it and yelled, "Take a picture, buddy. It'll last longer."

He seemed unfazed by my insult. I seriously began to consider that he was mentally ill when he said, "Your Pokemon…it's happy with you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. It will be a shame when good trainers like you will have to release their Pokemon. If only every trainer were as good as you."

"Look, buddy. I think someone's either forgotten to take their meds this morning (it's you) or had too much sugar at breakfast. So please. BUZZ OFF." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"My apologies, miss." What region was he from? Kanto? He couldn't be that old, could he?

"No, it's okay. I just didn't have enough sleep last night." I lied.

He sat down next to me-dangerously close, I might add-and laced his fingers together. "Well, you should have gone to sleep earlier, then," he stated.

"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious," I said, bored with the conversation.

He lifted his arms above his head, and I suddenly felt self-conscious for some reason. I nervously straightened my cap and looked at his fingers.

N's POV

When I saw that girl first enter Accumula Town, I immediately knew who she was going to be. The downfall of my brilliant plan. I looked at her and her Snivy.

Oh White, I wish you could hear me., because I can hear you. You aren't bad trainer, you're going to be the very best!

"No…it can't be…" I trailed off. "That Pokemon…it likes its trainer." And isn't too bad looking, either, I thought to myself. She looked about 16 years old, but with a mature and sarcastic demeanor. She had long, wavy brunette hair tied back in a ponytail that framed a heart-shaped face. She had deep blue eyes the same color of ocean, and a mouth that seemed to frown a lot. On her body she wore a loose white t-shirt that was covered by a thin black vest. She was wearing short-shorts with rips and tatters in them. On her feet, she wore a pair of black boots with pink shoelaces tied in a big knot at the top. I ducked away as she started to walk up the staircase leading to the hill.

"Snivy…wait…up…" The girl panted as she dragged herself up the hill. "Come…back…here."

I glanced over my shoulder at her and received a dirty look from her. "Then again, you could have been wrong about her, N," I said to myself. I looked back at her, who was now sitting on a bench and rifling through her backpack. "Where is it? Where's the lunch mom packed? Joy. Now I have to search through this town until I found a restaurant. And I only have 4000 Pokedollars." I heard her say as she face palmed and called her Snivy over. He was playing with a Lilligant I had talked to earlier.

I could feel her white-hot stare boring into my back, so I looked back at her. This time, she looked about ready to smack me.

"Take a picture, buddy. It'll last longer," She shouted.

I didn't know how to answer, but Father Ghetsis always said that when you were at a loss for words, make something up, so I said, "Your Pokemon…it likes you."

She huffed and crossed her arms defiantly. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. It will be a shame when trainers like you will have to release their Pokemon. If only every trainer were as good as you." I answered.

I was a little taken off guard when she replied smugly, "Look, buddy. I think either someone forgot to take their meds today (it's you) or had too much sugar at breakfast. So please. BUZZ OFF."

I walked over to the bench and scooted next to her. She looked about ready to shove me over the railing.

"My apologies, miss." I replied. Father Ghetsis always said being polite was good when dealing with an enraged woman.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't have enough sleep last night." She sighed.

"Well, you should have gone to sleep earlier, then," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks, Captain Obvious."

I stood up. "What's your name?"

She looked at me strangely. "White. What's yours?"

I laughed. "White? What kind of name is that? And it's N."

"Just…N? And what kind of name is THAT?"

"My name. Goodbye." I walked away.

White's POV

How much weirder could this N guy get? HE HAD GREEN HAIR!

Still, a very primal part of me wanted me to admit that I liked him. As if.

"White! White? Come on, there's something happening in the square!" Cheren shouted to me.

"Snivy, return!" I grabbed his Pokeball out from the belt I was wearing and called Snivy back to it. I ran after Cheren.

"White, there's this crazy guy down there talking about liberating Pokemon. It's crazy! Where did the Professor go anyway, White? Didn't she say she was going to be here?"

I rolled my eyes and waited for Cheren to go into Panic Attack mode.

"Cool, I don't know, yes," carefully taking my time to answer each question. If you didn't, Cheren would get crazy and run in circles. I speak from experience.

"Look, there he is!" Cheren pointed to a fat-I mean, plump-man who was standing with a group of-were they _knights_?-people holding banners with a large, blue 'P' emblazoned on them. The man was wearing a large robe and had green hair, similar in color to N's. He had a monocle in one eye that glowed red with malevolence. A large crowd was gathered in front of him and were hanging on his every word.

"Is this really the truth? Do Pokemon really like to battle with us? Think about it. When was the last time your Pokemon smiled during a battle? Give it some thought." He bowed and the knights gathered the banners. "Thank you for your time."

"Well, that was just about the weirdest speech I've ever heard," I muttered.

"I'm with you on that one," Cheren agreed. "They called themselves Team Plasma. Weird name, huh?"

"Yeah…weird…"

N's POV

Can we get food _now_? Purrloin begged. The speech is over.

"No."

Aw, no. Please?

"No means no."

Fine. But I'm not happy.

And he proceeded to show me how unhappy he was by scratching at my legs.

"Please stop. I need to think."

My mind was still revolving around White. Who was she? What should I do about her?

Stop her.

White's POV

My mind was still reeling from that psychopath's speech. I stormed off and was about to leave for Striaton City and my first Gym Badge until a pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders and forced me to turn around. I found myself looking straight into the eyes of N.

"What do you want?" I growled as I tried to rip his hands off my shoulders. "You're ruining my vest. Do you know how long it took for my mom to iron this?"

He let go. "I want to battle."

My face went blank. I could almost hear Snivy's anticipation.

"Um…okay."

N punched the air. "All right! Purrloin, go!

He sent out a small, kitten-like creature. I, of course, sent out Snivy.

"Snivy! Use Tackle!" I shouted.

"Purrloin! Scratch!" N said calmly.

I frowned at his calm demeanor. He was so going to lose this one!

"Snivy, use Razor Leaf!"

"Purrloin! Assist!" Fortunately, As N had no other Pokemon on hand, Assist had no effect.

Purrloin was getting weaker. "Alright, Snivy, finish it off with another Razor Leaf!"

Purrloin dropped down to the ground, and N grimaced. "You win this one. But I promise, we will battle more."

"Yeah, when you finally grow a spine!" I shouted back at him.

Cheren came running up to me. "What just happened?"

I looked around. "Nothing. Where's Bianca? I want to see the famous Dreamyard of Striaton City!"

"I think I saw her at the Pokemon Center. She can catch up. Let's go!" Cheren rushed ahead, all traces of his usually relaxed demeanor gone and the personality of a five-year-old in it's place.

"White! Hey, White!"

I turned around fast. Black!

"Hi!"I hugged him. He hasn't changed at all, I thought. He still had the same very messy brown hair tucked underneath a red and black hat. The same childish brown eyes. Even the same outfit as when I last saw him: A blue jacket with black detail and a darker blue neckline, black, baggy pants, and torn red high-tops. He smiled like a little kid, and I saw his Braviary clawing the ground uncomfortably.

"Hey, Cheren!" he called. Cheren turned around, smiled and waved.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, genuinely wondering.

"Oh, I was in the area."

"Really?"

"Noo." he smirked and I shoved him, and pretty soon we were both laughing.

"Hey White?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go." His face fell, and I felt this incredible urge to pat his head and tell him that I would see him again, but I restrained myself and nodded. "Okay. That's okay. We had fun, caught up, and stuff." I waved as he climbed his Braviary-he nicknamed it Brav?-and flew away.

Suddenly Bianca came rushing up to us. "What did I miss?"

Cheren straightened his glasses and nodded. "You missed everything, Bianca. Black was here!"

Her eyes widened. "Ooh, White! Did you guys...you know?"

See, everyone thinks that I have this thing for Black. Truth be told, he likes me more than I like him. I don't know how it all started, but we have all been friends since we were babies-Nuvema Town is _really_ small, and only has like five houses and one street-so Bianca says she knows me too well.

My mind drifted to N. Where was he?

N's POV

I was stepping on thorns through a short cut that a School Kid had pointed out, through the trees, and my shoes were wearing thin. If I didn't get out soon, my foot would be a bloodied mess, which would be very bad. I stepped through a blanket of trees and right into a room, entirely _made _of trees.

It was small and square-shaped, with an exit composed of branches. The walls were just branches tied together with leaves draping down-almost like Weeping Willow style-which provided some security, but not much. The room was empty, and I pushed on through the exit, praying to Mew that I still had enough blood to carry on. Now that I think of it, that School Kid was smirking when I pushed through the first trees.

Done! Yes, White is an Arceist, and N is a Mewist. I mean, they should have their own, right? And in case you're wondering, I am going to be making referrals to the manga and the games. In the manga, Black has a Braviary he nicknamed Brav. In case you were wondering. This is one of the only times that he'll show up. He has a dream to be the Pokemon Champion of Unova to fulfill!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Rare Candy

Chapter 2: White's POV

"Urgh, my feet hurts as bad as a Houndoom burn," I grumbled. I had just trekked through all of Route 2 without a break and with no food, and I was seriously looking forward to eating at that famous restaurant owned by the Gym Leaders of Striaton. My stomach grumbled just thinking about it.

Why don't you eat something like a berry? I thought to myself.

No, that's gross, my sane side told me.

"Well, what about a Rare Candy? I have some of those." I said out loud.

I picked out a small patch of grass and dumped the contents of my bag out. In it were: 10 Pokeballs, a small baggie of Chesto and Persim berries, 5 Potions, a Town Map, and a Rare Candy I picked up.

I picked up the Rare Candy and inspected it. After a thorough investigation, I unwrapped it and popped it in my mouth.

"Bleh! Ahh!" I spat the Rare Candy out in the grass. "What ith in this? Thereoids? Theriously! Gross!" I stood up and looked for water. None. Now I was thirsty, hungry, had a swollen tongue, and had a horrible taste in my mouth. Joy of joys. I packed everything back up and slung it over my shoulder.

N's POV

I grimaced. Did I really step on another thorn? The large red spot that was quickly filling up answered my question: Yes, yes I did.

"Not again," I muttered. I reached into my backpack and pulled some medicine out. My shoe was quickly filling with blood, and I ran out of bandages. I limped along, looking for some herbs to help it clot up and maybe scab over, when I found a lake. It was small, albeit very clean and clear. I stooped over at it, trying to fill up my water bottle and ignore the gnawing pain inside my shoe, when I remembered I had some salt at the bottom of my backpack. I scraped around the bottom and produced a handful of salt. I then proceeded to dump the salt into my bottle, then I shook it until it dissolved. I tenderly took off my black sneakers and observed my once-white sock. In it's place was a blood-soaked mess. I carefully edged the sock off and observed it.

It wasn't pretty. The wound was clotted, which prevented more blood loss, but my foot was soaked and the wound looked deep. I gritted my teeth and dipped my foot in the pond. The blood spread around, coloring the water red. Gently, I lifted my foot out and dumped some of the salty water on the cut.

Apparently, it wasn't the same kind of salt water with healing properties as it is at the ocean.

I heard rustling behind me and someone-a girl?-talking to herself in a lisp.

"I can't talk like thith! My mouf is going crazy and it hurth!"

Wait a second…I knew that voice!

"White," I called out, "since when did you have a lisp?"

"Thinth I got really hungry and ate Pokemon thereoids…" was her response. "Whath up with your thockth?"

"Stepped on a big thorn and now I have a cut that's the size of the Abyssal Ruins and that's flowing like the waterfalls on Route 14." I answered. "You wouldn't happen to have a bandage and some spare Heal Powder, would you?"

"'Fraid not," she answered. "Will a potion work?"

"Let me try it."

I sprayed the nozzle over the wound, which only succeeded in making it blossom into a large, ugly welt that hurt as bad as a V-create attack.

"Well, it looks like we have to rely on each now." I observed.

"Nooooooooo." White said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

White's POV

I had my arm slung around N's shoulder's who was leaning against me in a last-ditch effort to walk. I could Striaton in the distance. The sky was getting dark, and I was rushing as fast as I could with a 161-pound 16-year-old leaning against my feeble, 113-pound frame. However, that made me very fast.

I slumped over on the sidewalk and blacked out from exhaustion.

When I woke up, N was gone. I started to panic. Then I saw my surroundings. A small locker with an "I'm not crazy, I'm a scientist!" sticker pasted next to the name FENNEL scribbled in big black permanent marker. In slightly smaller, neater handwriting, AMANITA was written in red marker directly underneath FENNEL. A Munna poster was hung up on one wall. A bunkbed with a huge, strange machine that was holding a see-through pink mist in two large tanks attached to it was in the center of the room. Next to the ladder was a big PC machine. In the left corner of the room, a green table with a pink flowery tablecloth had folders and papers scattered on top of it messily, as if saying, "Hey, order doesn't matter!" Pushed against the wall was a wooden bed as if sleeping wasn't important. A small girl with pigtails was sitting on a chair doing a crossword puzzle. She had on a lab coat that was maybe 4 sizes too big for her. When she saw me, she smiled a huge, bright smile. She was definitely young, because she missing two teeth. She jumped up and shouted, "FENNEL! SHE'S AWAKE!"

A tall, young woman wearing a lab coat, had unimaginably long charcoal-black hair held back out of her face with a cute flower clip, and a huge, bright smile came running up to me.

"HI!" They both shouted in my face simultaneously.

"I'M FENNEL!" Cheerful woman said.

"I'M AMANITA! I CREATED THE PC SYSTEM!" Oversized lab coat said.

I put a hand to my forehead and sat up, propped up by one arm. My hair covered most of my face. "Where's N?" I asked stupidly.

"Green man? Oh, he left three days ago. He dragged you here because you had passed out from exhaustion. We fixed up his foot with Munna's Dream Mist! It was cut up pretty bad. He was all concerned and stuff. Are you dating?" Amanita asked.

"WHAT? NO!" I waved my hands In alarm. "NO! I was just helping him walk here!"

Fennel and Amanita shared a knowing smile. "Riiiiight."

I face palmed. "No, really, that's what happened."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," Fennel assured.

N's POV

After White blacked out, I dragged her to Fennel the scientist's house even though my foot hurt bad. I knocked quickly on her door. Fennel looked t me, then looked at White, who was nestled in my arms quite comfortably. I let Fennel lead her away, while I stood whistling in the doorway, rocking back and forth on my heels.

Fennel handed me a small jar of pink misty stuff. "Dream mist," Fennel explained. "Dream about what you want, and it will happen."

I nodded my thanks, then turned on my heel and walked away.

Eventually, I reached a garden on the edge of town. I sat at a bench and studied the Dream Mist.

"I-I wish White-no, that's selfish. I need my foot to be healed."

The pain in my foot instantly vanished.

An elderly man sat next to me.

"Girl problems?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You know what you need to do?"

"Wait until she makes the move? Or until it's completely hopeless and she runs off with Cheren or Black?"

"No. You be her friend. Love is a strange and powerful weapon, and if you wield it right, it can overcome any obstacle. And anyone but that girl you like knows you are head over heels for her. You be her friend, I guarantee she'll gradually come to like you." And with that, he got up and walked away.

I sat there for long time after that.

White's POV

I was still stuck at Fennel's house, which gave Amanita and Fennel more than enough time to pester me with N-related questions. I answered no to each of them, but a very small, quiet, and highly overpowered by the stronger voices inside of me wanted me to say yes. Yes, I did like N that way. Yes. But no. I couldn't. I couldn't do that to N, who reminded me of a little kid. I couldn't admit that I liked him myself. So I continued to answer no.

Out of the blue, Fennel asked me what my dad was like. I racked my brain for a memory of some sort, when I remembered the little picture of him that mom had forced me to carry on my journey. I ran upstairs, Fennel hot on my trail, and dumped my backpack on Fennel's bed. (I had been sleeping on Fennel's bed, because, according to her, "Science never sleeps!") and rushed downstairs so that Amanita could hear too. I took a deep breath and stared at the picture for a while.

"I know what he looks like, and I have one memory of him. He has light turquoise eyes, and messy blue hair. He was wearing a black jacket with purple zigzagged lines running up and down on either side. He had on black pants and shiny black shoes. His eyes glittered with strength and intelligence. One would know that he was a strong trainer just by looking at him." To my surprise, my eyes had welled up. I quickly wiped them with my hand and continued. "I remember the last time I was with him. We were in front of a large house that wasn't ours, and I was sitting on top a Pokemon." I racked my brain for the name of it, when suddenly it hit me: Metagross. "I think it was a Metagross, and my dad was smiling and laughing. It was really warm outside, and Metagross was carrying me around the yard. Dad lifted me off Metagross and walked around the perimeter of the house, with me on his shoulders. Then we went inside with Metagross-it couldn't fit through the door, so it had it's own door-and ate some ice cream. Then mom came and laughed with us, and I went with him down to the stream near his house. We ate marshmallows and after that, I never saw him again." I suppressed a sniffle, and hugged the photo to my chest. I really did miss him.

"Well gee, White, he sounds like an awesome guy. Why would he disappear?" Fennel questioned. I could already see the gears turning in her head.

"Um...Fennel...come look at this." Amanita had left at the end of my story and hopped onto the computer. I turned and sniffled some more. Arceus, I was such a baby!

"Oh no...White! come look at this!"

I rushed over to them. On the screen of the computer, a man that looked exactly like the one in the photo and who I had just described smiled at me. "It says his name is Steven Stone, and that he's the Champion of the Hoenn Elite Four." Amanita explained.

"And why is that bad?" I wondered.

"Well...it says here that he died."

"WHAT?" I roared. I ran upstairs sat on Fennel's bed, my eyes glittering with tears. I wiped them and stared at the picture. Why would mom force me to bring this? Wouldn't it have just brought bad memories? But I remembered how I felt on the last day I had with him, and knew that he didn't intentionally leave us. Mom always explained that the kind of love that he had for us would overcome anything.

I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

My first dream that I had involved a colossal black Pokemon that reminded me of Zekrom, a Pokemon we had learned about in school. "You are the Hero," it growled at me. "You must stop it."

"Stop what?" I questioned.

It stepped out of the shadows and loomed over me. I flinched just looking at it's massive turbine-esque tail that pulsated with blue electricity. "Stop..." then the dream ended. I scratched my head and flopped back down. The room was completely devoid of life save for Fennel's pet lab Patrat, who was sitting at the foot of her bed and staring straight at me.

"What?" I leaned up on my elbows. "What could you possibly want?"

He squeaked and hopped off in answer.

I looked at the ceiling and thought of N, who hadn't crossed my mind in a while. I thought about him until I fell asleep again and, hopefully, had no more dreams. Just like my life, my wish was ill-fated.


	3. The Dreamyard

Chapter 3: White's POV

_A large castle room was crashing around N and me. I gripped onto him for support, and he pulled me into a tight embrace. Ghetsis was roaring something at N, but I couldn't hear him over the din. My Pokemon shivered and gripped my legs for support. I looked at Snivy, who had evolved into a large Serperior. He had coiled himself around us in a tight embrace. N's face was nuzzled into my hair. I heard him whisper, "I finally understand what the man meant by love being a powerful weapon."_

_He released his grip and shoved me behind his back protectively while facing Ghetsis._

"_Ghetsis, this was _not_ a waste of time. I made the right decision. I _am_ the Hero of Truth. White _is _the Hero ." he turned around and faced me. "And White. This is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I- I love you. More than my Pokemon friends."_

_I turned around and crossed my arms. "Gee, I'm so flattered."_

_N looked desperate. "Please, White. We don't have enough time. Besides, that's saying a lot. They-they were the only family I had. I have no father anymore."_

_I turned around. I forgot that N was foolish and naïve like a child. I uncrossed my arms and held them out for an embrace. "I'm sorry, N."_

_He pulled me into his chest. I could feel his breath tickling my hair as he spoke. "I know you are."_

_The room rumbled harder. Parts of the ceiling began raining down. _

_I spoke into N's chest. "Since we're about to die and all, I just wanted to say…I…um…" I cleared my throat. "Iloveyou."_

"_Now we can spend the last moments of our lives together."_

_That's exactly what happened. Our lives ended in a haze of rocks and dust. The last thing I heard was the wail of a fallen plan. Ghetsis's plan. When I heard it, I smiled to myself._

I jerked up. "What was THAT?"

I ripped the covers off of me. "You need to get out more, White."

Forgetting I wasn't in my house, I tripped over the locker at the foot of the bed.

And landed flat on my face.

I pushed myself up. "So this is what it feels like to be Cheren," I muttered. "You've lagged on your journey long enough, White. Today is the day you leave Fennel's house."

I grabbed my clothes off the foot of the bed and went into the closet to change. When I was finished, I grabbed my backpack and stuffed the contents back into it. Fennel had given me some Dream Mist and an assortment of berries. In addition to that, she had packed several items in there besides the berries, like Full Restores, Max Revives, and Max Elixirs. I made it a point of thanking her for her help, and walked out the door without another word. I thought I saw a flash of green hair, but I shook it off and walked on. An old man, bent over with age, hobbled over to me and stuck his finger in my face. I resisted the urge to shove it out of my face and asked him what was wrong.

"You are the girl the green boy was talking about." He answered. N was talking about me? To an old stranger, no less. But, with a small, primal shiver of pleasure, I knew N was thinking about me. I quickly shook it off and regained my composure. "He did, did he?"

"Yes, he did. He has something for you." With that, he hobbled off, leaving me to stand there, thinking, until Cheren came and woke me out of my reverie.

"What about the Dreamyard?" He questioned. The five year old kid was back again, and I wanted to ruffle my fingers through his little boy hair. I blinked and Cheren was a normal 17 year old man.

"Yeah, the Dreamyard. I-wait! The gym battle!"

"I heard the Gym is tough. You're going to have to train at the Dreamyard."

We walked through the crowds of Striaton City and headed straight for the Dreamyard. I tore the bottom of my vest on a thorn while going through the thick blanket of trees and bushes leading to it. Cheren was in front of me, grunting and shoving thorns so I could pass. I didn't think much of it. Cheren was always polite.

He got out first, shaking his messy blue hair. I expected sunlight when I got out, but above us were just more trees forming a thick blanket that little sunlight could penetrate. I shaded my eyes to see into the distance and saw a few trainers. I was going to be busy.

N's POV

I took the man's advice to heart, and wandered through Striaton, looking for something to do. I finally found a nice little café on the edge of town. Quickly stepping inside, I swear I saw White's brunette head, but I dismissed the thought with a wave of my hand and turned around, facing the grand lobby of the restaurant.

"Hello! Today we are serving the Trainer de luxe-a full course Gym battle! We hope you have a fun time!"

Wait…this was a Gym? Oh no. Father Ghetsis specifically told me to stay away from Gyms and their leaders. It would arouse suspicion and leads if there were any investigation launched at Team Plasma. Our perfect world of Black and White would be ruined. Black and White. White…where was she? Knowing her and her rash personality, she would have stormed in here, demanding a Gym battle, and left. I turned around and yanked the door, but it wouldn't budge. Just my luck. To my surprise, Frou-frou waitress had vanished, along with everyone else. I searched for a window, and came up empty. Maybe there was a trap door where the waitress had gone? I ducked behind the register and kicked a rug aside. Nothing. I climbed back up and banged on the door, hugging my knees like a little kid. At least there was food.

White's POV

I rang victorious again and again throughout the Dreamyard. I was about to reach the end and turn around when I heard a small, "Help!"

It was Bianca's voice, and she sounded scared. I ran to where I had first heard her and burst through the small hole in the concrete, panicking. What if she had gotten hurt? It wouldn't be the first time.

To my surprise, Bianca was attending to a small, sick Munna. "I found her here, exhausted. Something attacked her and she barely survived. I was able to heal most of her physical wounds, but…I'm not sure she can battle." Bianca explained, swallowing hard. I could see little tears welling in her eyes, and she was holding them back for my sake. I crawled next to her and put my arm around her in a protective hug. "It's okay," I soothed. When Pokemon were hurt and she could nothing about it, Bianca was prone to mental breakdowns and so many tears, it could keep and drought-ravaged town wet for months.

"No, it's not." She lifted her tear-stained face to mine, and reached for my backpack. "She could die, and there's not a thing to do about it."

I yanked my backpack back from her and reached inside, finally producing a Max Revive. "Try this, Bianca. Let Munna have a bit of it, and she'll get better."

Bianca eyed me warily, like I was lying, but she pulled a spine off and fed it to Munna. Instantly Munna sprang to her feet and began dancing in circles above our heads.

"Amazing! You revived the Munna we had hurt in order for her to expel some Dream Mist!" Two Plasma grunts sprang from the forest and Bianca flew backwards, hugging my waist for support.

"Wait…YOU did this to the poor Munna? She could have died! You don't get Dream Mist from killing a Pokemon!" I roared. I hadn't known a rage like this since Dad had abandoned me. I still remember his kind face…he had blue eyes that glittered when he thought hard about something. He had an extensive stone collection...and as much as I hated to admit it, I missed him. A lot. I wished I could see him again...

One of the Team Plasma grunts laughed. "Yes, we did. And yes, we can. We were going to wait until it was dead, then bring it to the lab so that we could extract Dream Mist from it. Using it, we could have manipulated the dreams of the people so that they would release their Pokemon."

"And what were you going to do with the Munna once you were done with it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Bianca tightened her grip."

"Why, dispose of it, of course." The other Plasma grunt answered. Munna backed up, shooting frightened little squeals. When I saw the pure evil in their eyes at that answer, I lost it. My vision went red, and I flew towards them, ready to pounce and knock the lady's snaggletooth straight, when I was stopped by Bianca's iron hug.

"It's not worth it," she whispered. "Battle them."

I thought about it, then nodded. "Alright. Guard Munna."

"Hey Team Plasma!" I shouted. "Let's battle!"

"What could a punk Pokemon trainer like you do? Let's go!" The girl sent out a Purrloin. As far as I could see, she had only one Pokemon.

"Go! Snivy!" Snivy locked eyes with me and I nodded, pointing to Purrloin. "Show that grunt who's boss!" Snivy smiled slightly and narrowed his eyes at Purrloin. "Use Razor Leaf!"

A storm of razor-sharp leaves came rushing at the Purrloin, who, unfortunately, dodged it. Snivy ground his teeth and balled his fists. "Purrloin! Use Scratch!" This Purrloin was strong and fast. I was going to have to try another tactic.

"Time out!" I called. The grunt rolled her eyes but didn't complain. I explained my plan to Snivy, who was listening with interest. He nodded vigorously and ran back to the field for more. The Purrloin began watching him more closely, as if it was an exam and he was the last question.

"Ok Snivy, use Razor Leaf!" I watched him send a storm of leaves at Purrloin. The Purrloin flicked her hand and was about to dodge it until I shouted, "Snivy! Use Vine Whip to wrap the Purrloin up!" Snivy extended his vines that most grass-types have and whipped the Purrloin with them, then proceeded to wrap up the Purrloin so that she couldn't move. The leaves were coming at an alarmingly fast rate, and if Snivy didn't move, he would get hurt, too, so I yelled, "Okay, Snivy! Release the Purrloin!" Snivy nodded and, with an expert flick of his vines, released the Purrloin so that it spun around like a top. He darted away just in time, right as the leaves began pelting Purrloin. When it was over, the Purrloin fell towards the ground, unconscious.

"Well played, young trainer." The Plasma grunt admitted. "I did not expect that."

I refused her praise. "That was the point."

Munna jumped and did several somersaults in the air. Bianca giggled and nuzzled the Munna, who was enjoying the company.

"Wait. It's not over yet," the male grunt uttered.

Suddenly Ghetsis appeared before them and began yelling a string of words at them that Bianca and I didn't stick around to hear. She grabbed Munna and darted behind me. Munna nuzzled Bianca's arm and I ran through the same hole I had gone through to get to Bianca. Cheren was walking around stupidly, calling our names like we were lost Lillipups.

"Hey, Cheren, we gotta go," I breathed heavily, and pointed to Bianca. Cheren nodded and ran through the hedge. I followed him, Bianca last, and crawled out of there as fast as I could. "I think maybe Team Plasma sees us as a threat now," I told Cheren what had happened, and after my little story, he face-palmed. "Well, now, that's just _dandy_." He muttered sarcastically. "At least you stopped them."

"Yeah…about that…" I ran past him and darted through the hedge, running towards the Gym. The huge wooden double doors in front of me swung open, revealing what was inside. I didn't expect him to be there.

"N?"

"White!"

N's POV

I almost cried when I saw White. Instead, I hugged her so tight, I could hear her gasping for air. It's quite coincidental how she always manages to come to my rescue. She looked quite angry with me, though.

"YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME TO STRANGERS?" She roared. I flinched and crawled backwards.

"Well, actually, I sat down and the stranger talked to_ me,_ but whatever goes," I muttered meekly. White had the power to turn someone into a coward in just a millisecond. I wondered if all women were like this.

"Oh really?" White put her hands on her hips and glared at me straight in the eye. I wanted to close them, to prevent her from seeing into my soul, but I couldn't. The best I could do was stand up. I was a good head taller than her, so I felt more secure, although I would never lay a hand on White.

I was beginning to have a second thought at that when she started to pound on my chest with her fists. She was tiny, but she was strong. I resisted the urge to clutch my stomach and wail in pain, when I finally picked her up and held her at arm's length away from me. Her eyes were closed, and she was yelling things at me that I would feel ashamed to repeat.

"Okay, White, here's the deal." I shouted. She stopped, but pounded her fists against my arms. I tightened my grip. I saw her face contort with rage and, with a mighty kick, made me drop to my knees in pain. She ran away, shouting something and holding her hand up behind her. Her fingers had formed something that looked like a V. V for what? Venipede?

As if reading my thoughts, she shouted, "It means victory, N. Later, losers!" Then she rounded the corner and disappeared from my line of sight. I was glad, though. That girl had a vicious kick.

White's POV

N looked at me, and I thought that he was going to cry until he picked me up in a bone-crushing hug. He was scrawny, but so strong that I could hardly breathe. He finally released me. I was about to tell him how glad I was to see him when I remembered that he had talked about me to a complete stranger, and who knows how more. It must have been something that I inhereited from my dad, because I began to stomp around and shout. I faced him and, with an expert glow in my eye, reduced him to a meek thing of a person. "YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME TO STRANGERS?"

N had backed into a corner, and it seemed like he knew it was bad news to anger a woman. "Well actually, I sat down and the stranger talked to me, but whatever goes," he muttered weakly.

"Oh really?" I nearly screamed. Calm down, White. Low voice makes a point. I lowered my voice so that it sounded like I was scolding a child. I looked N straight in the eyes and put my hands on my hips. N looked insanely uncomfortable, but he refused to close his eyes.

"Um, yes?" he answered like he wasn't sure what he was going to say. I remembered Team Plasma and I snapped, channeling all my rage into my fists, which connected with N.

I don't know what happened. I became so enraged that I started to whale away on N as if he were a punching bag. My eyes were closed so that I didn't notice when he picked me up and held me away from his body as if I were a dirty piece of clothing.

"Okay, White, here's the deal," he shouted loud enough to snap me out of my reverie. My vision was still a little splotched, though. N, who I barely knew, had talked about me to a stranger!

I noticed how far I was from the ground, and immediately began pounding my fists against his arm shouting things that should not be repeated at him. My mom would have probably made me eat Miltank manure if she heard it. I felt bad at every insult, but I didn't want to stop. Something made me feel more secure about how N flinched at every word I threw at him, how much he wanted me to stop. He tightened his grip on me in the wrong place, a place that girls hide underneath shirts and jackets. I want to slap him, but a reflex told me that I should kick him. I looked down, positioned the tip of my shoe, and aimed straight and true towards…it. Just as I thought, he dropped me and fell to the floor. I lifted my right hand in a V for Victory as I ran away from him, smirking. That'll teach him to mess with me, I thought. I had the sneaking suspicion that he didn't know what the V meant, so I said, "It means victory, N," just as I rounded the corner and headed towards the Gym leader, who was standing on a stage, watching several people eat.

I put a bounce in my step and ran ahead. Wait till Bianca, Cheren, and Black see my shiny new Gym badge!

N's POV

I had long since gotten up and tried rushing the door. I was now sitting on the ground, slumped over and forced to think rather than resort to pure muscle, which I lacked in. It was then I heard the first voice.

You seek truth, it growled in my head.

"What?" I pounded my head and stood up. "What are you?"

Do you seek the truth? It persisted.

"I-I guess," I answered.

There is no guessing with the truth. Do you want the truth?

"YES! I WANT THE TRUTH!" I yelled. A family looked at me alarmingly and I lowered my raised arms.

Good. I can sense truth in you. And it vanished, leaving me to sit and whine like an idiot.


	4. Route 3

White's POV

_Come to me, _the voice said. It was Zekrom, again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked the shadow.

_You pursue Ideals. I can feel it. It is strong within you. I can see one of the twins-your Great-great-great-great grandfather-in you. _

"Okay?" I said. "I think I had a grandpa that old, but I'm not sure-"

_He is in you. The universe has been waiting for the Hero of Ideals, White. _

"Umm…hero? I mean, I have a Gym badge, but that's it. Maybe if-"

_I am never wrong. Your father, he knew of you. He disappeared for you. You are the one who will stop it._

I didn't bother asking "Stop what?" because the dream always ended right here. Zekrom was not a malicious force. I could feel that much. I just didn't know why he kept talking to me through dreams.

I swear I saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me from the forest.

I was about to reach the little lake of Route 3 when I was interrupted by a small squeal, sounding a little like a preschoolers' voice.

"They-they stole my poor Pokemon!"

Then I heard Bianca's voice.

"It's okay, I have a friend who can help."

I grimaced. Again? I wanted to scream at the sky, "I AM NOT A HERO!"

But a part of me told me that if I wasn't a hero, that Munna, who was in Bianca's care now, would be dead.

So I turned around, took a deep breath, and walked towards the mess.

Bianca was comforting a small kindergarten-age girl, who was crying and pointing in the direction of a cave. Bianca stood up and smiled.

"White! You're here! Team Plasma stole this girl's Pokemon!" She breathed. The little girl nodded and pointed at the cave again. I let Bianca lead me to it.

It was dark, damp and dark-did I say that already? That's how dark it was- and smelled like moldy water. I pinched my nose and followed Bianca.

I heard talking as soon as we entered the cave. Two Plasma grunts ran into us, which knocked us into a sleeping swarm of Woobat. The Woobat scattered and a male grunt glared at us. "Now see what you've done! We can't go back to Master Ghetsis like this!" He shook himself, and I noticed the Pokeballs dangling from his belt. "Are those yours?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He looked at his feet. "And what do you care?"

I stepped close to him, giving him my best death glare, and asked again. "Are those your Pokeballs?" I pointed to them.

His partner stepped next to him. "No, they're not. And I suppose you want a battle for them?"

I feigned delight. "What a quick learner you are! Yes, I do. And I intend to get them back."

He laughed. "We are not as bad as the grunts that you dealt with back in the Dreamyard. If we win, we get yours-" he looked at Bianca "and her Pokemon. You never bother us again."

I lifted my nose in the air. "Are you sure? Because if I win, you leave the town of Striaton alone. And I get the Pokemon back."

He nodded. "Alright. Seems like a fair wager. Go! Woobat!"

He sent out the very same Pokemon we had just inadvertently disturbed. I sent out my trusty Houndour, who had helped me win the last battle.

The grunt laughed. I couldn't see what was so funny, just the Pokemon and victory in the distance. For who, I wasn't sure yet.

"Houndour! Use Shadow Claw!" Houndour pounced upon the Woobat and began scratching it with long claws produced from shadow. The Woobat was weakened but was still able to fight. I shook off an insult from the grunt and stared at Houndour. He seemed to understand what I was thinking, and nodded. He turned and faced the Woobat.

"Woobat! Use Aerial Ace!" The grunt's Woobat disappeared in a bright flash of light, and hit Houndour with the full force of it's body. To my horror, Houndour fainted. I called him back.

"You did great, Houndour! Time to go back." I sent out Snivy after him.

The grunt guffawed. "You want to fight with that _thing?_ Grass-types have a weakness to Flying type, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Captain Obvious, I am well aware of that." Fortunately, I had a plan.

N's POV

I breathed in the old air of Nacrene City and walked around until I came to a white fence. That I climbed. I saw several trainers walking about, waiting for a challenge, but avoided them and headed where no one would notice me: the Challenge Rock.

I often came to the Challenge Rock to think. Often as a small child Father Ghetsis would take me up here and show me all of Unova. Now I come here to reflect upon life and existence, like I have done today.

I sat at the bottom of the rock and studied my Purrloin. It broke my heart to let it go, but Father Ghetsis said all Pokemon should be released. I shed a small tear as I said, "Purrloin, I choose you."

Purrloin nuzzled my hand and failed to see my face. What'll it be today? Battling? Eating? Gosh, I sure would love to eat. Anything would be good to eat right now. A berry?

I nodded my head and handed Purrloin an Enigma berry. He was about to eat it when I shouted, "Stop! You need to save it!"

Why? Hey, where are you going?

Purrloin chased after me. I stopped. "Purrloin, you have to let it go. Don't use that berry until the time comes. I-I'll miss you." and with that, I turned on my heel and walked away.

But why? I heard Purrloin ask, and I felt guilty. Why are you leaving me?

I didn't answer. I bit my lip and walked away.

White's POV

My plan was as daring as it was cunning. Snivy glared at Woobat and, his jaw set, began attacking. He threw a Vine Whip at the Woobat. To no one's surprise, it easily dodged it, which is what was supposed to happen. Snivy extended another vine and flicked it at the Woobat, who turned around, puzzled. Then Snivy launched a powerful Razor Leaf attack from behind. He finished his graceful show with Pursuit. He lowered his head and smiled at me. I nodded, proud of the short work he had made of the Woobat.

The grunt looked back and forth between me and Snivy. I crossed my arms and smirked, victorious.

"You-you…" he stuttered. Bianca made a grab for the Pokeballs and darted out of the cave with me in tow.

The little girl smiled widely when she saw her Pokeballs. "Thank you so much!" then she ran off without another word.

I waved goodbye to Bianca, then started back on to Route 3, when I remembered my Houndour. I used a Max Revive on it, then turned around, expecting it to follow.

"Houndour?" I asked out loud.

I turned around slowly. In Houndour's place was a Houndoom.

N's POV

I still felt very guilty about releasing Purrloin, so I had entered a museum and looked around a bit. I froze at a small black stone.

It was of no significance, however, I could feel a strong force deep inside it. I placed my hand to it and felt a small throbbing, like a heartbeat.

I stepped back in wonder and stared at the stone in awe. A woman, with huge bluish hair held back by a striped headscarf, stopped next to me.

"Are you wondering about that stone?" She had a slight edge to her voice, as if saying, "Challenge me. I dare you." An edge that reminded me of White…

I nodded. "What is it?"

The woman put her hand on her chin and nodded. "Most people come through here asking that question. We only keep it for the fact that it's rather pretty. Other than that, it is completely useless." She glanced at me. "You're welcome to challenge my Gym, if you like." With that, she nodded and walked away.

I had no intention of challenging her Gym, however; I knew that her Gym was a library. I went up anyway, just to look at the shelves. A young boy walked up to me, challenging me to a battle.

"No-I just wanted to read."

He shook his head. "Battle me!"

"No! No battle!"

"Battle!"

"No!"

"Battle!"

It was going to be a long day.

White's POV

I looked at the Houndoom, who stared back at me with a knowing look, then ran up to me. I almost pushed him off until I realized that my Houndour had evolved. I felt incredibly stupid, so I began to pet him until he knew that I recognized him. Then I called him back into his Pokeball.

"Just a couple more minutes until we get to Nacrene City," I mumbled, shifting my hand on my backpack. I was trudging at a slow pace-partially to look at the scenery, partially waiting for Bianca to come running into me, and walking slow so the fall wouldn't be too hard-when I received a call on my cross-transceiver, better known as the Xtransceiver.

"Hello?" I lifted it up to my face so whoever was calling me could see it.

I should have known who it was. N.

"Hey White, how do you win an argument?" He asked, then turned around and shouted something.

"Well, the key to winning an argument is to come up with a reason. What's your reason?" I asked.

"To not battle." He answered, looking down.

I rolled my eyes, then looked back at the screen. "Well, come up with a good reason why you can't battle." I turned it off, then walked towards the lake.

My Drifblim-the one I had received as a gift from my aunt in Sinnoh-quivered in it's Pokeball, until I had to give in and release it. It danced in circles around me, until we were both laughing-sort of, since Drifblim can't laugh-and finally, finished our trek to Nacrene City.

I was both relieved and surprised-relieved because we were finally here, and surprised because Team Plasma hadn't bothered us yet since I beat them in that cave-when I stepped through the gate and entered Nacrene City. It was huge and sprawling, with a big white museum off to the east, and several warehouses-converted-into-shops ahead of me. There was a small, quant little café in the distance.

I walked ahead and into the café, where I was getting pumped up to eat. The smell coming from it was amazing, but unfortunately, it was full.

I walked ahead and into Pinwheel forest-the stretch where the challenge rock was located-and splashed in a puddle, which only succeeded in making my shoes wet, not making me feel better, like I had hoped. Although, in hindsight, how would splashing make you feel better?

I sat down near a tree and watched several toddlers battle their Pokemon. I would have fought them, except that would be morally wrong, since I would crush them, and probably their hopes and dreams. I got up and walked towards the challenge rock.

The plateau that the rock was on was empty, save for two trainers. I climbed to the top and looked down on Nacrene City. Suddenly a small meow sounded from behind me.

I turned around and looked down. It was a Purrloin.

"Are you lost?" I bent down and asked it. Apparently, it understood me, because it shook its head.

"Okay…um…" What else would a Purrloin be doing here, unless…"You're abandoned, aren't you?" I asked.

It nodded. Abandoned by a trainer with a weak, frail resolute, who was influenced by that creeper Ghetsis's speech. I nearly spit with anger whenever I heard his name.

N's POV

"I CAN NOT, AND WILL NOT, BATTLE YOU!" I screamed. "I HAVE NO POKEMON, I JUST WANTED TO READ SOMETHING!"

The little kid lowered the hand which held a Pokeball. "Okay. That's all you had to say. Why did you come to the Gym anyway if you had no Pokemon?"

I shook my head and advanced towards the bookshelves, where solitude welcomed me with open arms.

I opened a book entitled "The Biology of Tepig" and settled down in a corner. I don't know how long I read it, but it was long because the Gym started to close as soon as I finished it. I got up and exited the museum, only to be greeted by an angry White-how easily angered she was-and my former Purrloin, who had adopted White's stance, crossing her arms and glowering at me.

White pointed at Purrloin. "Care to explain?"

Purrloin pointed at me, then nodded. White's face flashed an unhealthy red-unhealthy for me, who was definitely in for it.

Done! Can't believe so many people like this! I feel so special :3

I feel like I left out a couple of things, but you still get the same idea, right? Nothing major with Team Plasma during the lake part of Route 3.

Now I remember! The part where Cheren tells you to beware of the dark grass! But does it matter? I mean, White doesn't like tall grass. Her Houndoom (or Houndour) jumped out at her when she was walking along the side of the path, and her Drifblim was a present from her aunt. I feel like she should prefer Ghost/Dark types.

Speaking of types, which is your favorite? I have a poll going on about it!

Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 is on the way! And there will be lots of screaming, battling and Team Plasma!


	5. Nacrene City is Full of Dragons

White's POV

"HOW-NO, WHY-WOULD YOU ABANDON PURRLOIN!" I screamed, waving my hands above my head. Purrloin nodded and pointed at N again.

"I-I just had to." He said, not sounding guilty in the least.

"WELL WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS THIS-WHY WOULD YOU FOLLOW THAT CREEPY MANIPULATIVE WEIRDO NAMED GHETSIS'S ADVICE?" I screamed again, sweating with rage. If he didn't give me a straight answer soon, I was bound to be foaming at the mouth and choking him.

"BECAUSE I KNOW HIM!" He blurted out, regretting it the second the words left his mouth.

I straightened up and wiped my vest off, then placed my hands on my hips. "Then just HOW do you know him, hmmm?" I asked, leaning forward so that my face was close N's.

He took a step back and looked at the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned around. "I just do, White. Some questions are best left not answered." Then he started to walk away, but ran into the museum doors.

"Umm…road's…uh…this way." he pointed at the small stretch of asphalt behind me.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you were going," I snapped back at him.

Once he was out of sight, I walked up to the gym and stared at it in awe. It was big, really, and looked as if it had more than two floors. However , it doubled as a museum.

"Hey! White! OVER HERE!" someone called.

"What now, N!? I don't have time for you!" I shouted, and walked right into Black's chest.

"Oof! Who's N? Wait…do I have competition?" he joked.

"N is the guy…you…um…foughtwithyourPokemonawhileb ack?" I tried.

His face turned dark. "Oh…so that's…N."

I know because I was with him. A while back, when I was chasing my stage dream, I had run into Black. He was reciting some crazy mantra. After he did that and caused the studio that had hired me a whole lot of trouble, he was challenged by N, who I failed to recognize when I met him in Accumula town. He was beaten horribly and held a grudge against him ever since.

We both laughed awkwardly, for no particular reason at all, and Black straightened up. I saw his Munna wave at me, and I smiled back at it.

"Well, you best be going," I said, and straightened Black's jacket collar for him, which caused him to blush. I suppressed a laugh and waved goodbye, just as a loud BANG came from behind us.

N's POV

I leaned on the ground, grabbing the air after the horrible tremor erupted from the ground. I turned around, scared of what I would see. Horrible destruction, maybe? Burning buildings? A crater where Nacrene City used to be? I was wrong.

It was Reshiram.

_You…are truth._

"I am?" I asked meekly.

_If you weren't, why would I be here? _The voice taunted.

"Good question." I laughed a little, and Reshiram smiled slightly, despite the smoldering asphalt that was growing hotter underneath it's feet.

"N!" White screeched, running towards me, Black following closely on her heels. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly they stopped in mid-step, and I turned to face Reshiram, whose overly blue eyes were now glowing bluer than ever. I could see Black and White straining, their faces turning red. Obviously Reshiram thought that they were some sort of threat.

Reshiram, stop! I told him. They aren't enemies, I know them.

Reshiram nodded and Black and White fell to the ground. White sprang back up and ran to me, her eyes shining with worry.

"Are-are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sound as a rock. It seems that Reshiram here decided to pay us a visit."

Black grunted and narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah. No kidding."

I couldn't think of what grudge Black had against me, until I remembered-I had fought him and won, easily, thanks to-to Purrloin. Purrloin…I looked down, and saw her quite comfortably nestled against White's leg. I shook out of my own world when I saw Black rubbing his knuckles and looking in my direction.

White smacked him on the back of the head. I snorted when I saw him blush. It was obvious that he had feelings for her. He smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground while I smirked at the top of his head, and turned to face White.

"Reshiram said that I'm the Hero of Truth." I explained, and White gasped.

"Zekrom's been giving me nightmares-well, not really nightmares, just really weird dreams-and he has been saying that I'm the Hero of Ideals." She said.

_Ah. Zekrom. My dim-witted brother. Still, I can sense Ideals in that girl. She wants things strongly. And she intends to get them._

Black, to my disgust, eyed White over protectively, like a mom letting her kid go to the mall by herself for the very first time. "We had best be going, White," he muttered, smirking in triumph.

"Okay, but first I have to say something to N." Black narrowed his eyes but didn't complain. She looked behind her shoulder. "In PRIVATE," she said loudly. Black ran away, but eavesdropped behind a crate.

"So what was that about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's Black and his crazy dreams…he holds a bit of a grudge against you, you know." She punched my shoulder playfully.

I nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. What's up with him?"

She laughed and looked at me. "He has this little boy crush on me, but I don't feel the same way. Good thing I don't like you either!" My heart sank a bit, but I shook it off and laughed with her. Purrloin just growled at me. I stepped back in return.

Suddenly White snapped out of whatever thing she was in and slapped me, Purrloin looking triumphant. She glowered at me, and I held my face in my palm where she had slapped it.

"Ow! What was that for?" I grunted. Along with a kick, she had some pretty powerful hands, too.

"THAT was for abandoning Purrloin." she slapped me again. "THAT was for humiliating me with Reshiram." and she slapped me again. "And THAT was because slapping people is fun."

Now my usually rather pale face was red and stung, _badly._ I was still wobbling around a bit from the aftershock of the hit, and Reshiram growled at White.

"Oh, you want to pick a fight with me?" She growled in return. Reshiram continued to growl, White doing the same, until Reshiram began snorting out blue flames. I began to panic. The devastation of Blue Flare could wipe out Nacrene City.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And, of course, Reshiram stopped.

White's POV

I stormed away, yanking Black by his jacket collar and climbing on top of his Braviary. Black's Munna looked up at him and we flew towards the Gym, at which point I hopped off of Brav and entered the museum.

It was as equally big inside as the outside, with a good two floors of exhibits waiting to be looked at. I stopped to look around for a while.

There was a small, black stone, as unassuming as possible but yet I could feel deep, ancient power from within. I backed away and straight into a scientist.

"Geez, White, what is this, let's-bump-into-people day?" I said to myself, and scratched my neck. "I'm sorry. Can I ask you a question?"

The scientist nodded and pointed at the rock. "It's about that, isn't it?"

My eyes widened in surprise. They must get asked that a lot. "Yes. Why is it here?"

He laughed a bit, then regained his composure. He had a weird laugh, creepy almost. "It serves no archeological purpose, so we just keep it for the fact that it's quite pretty." he explained. "By the way, I'm Hawes, Lenora's husband. If you want, you can challenge her Gym, upstairs."

I nodded and started up the stairs, fuming still at N. There was a window up there, and through it I could see N still coaxing Reshiram to leave. I shook my head and stormed away, right into some books.

"AGH!" I screeched as I tumbled to the floor, several books cascading around me. I fell over, only to have a loose picture of an Oshawott to cover my face. "Ow."

"HEY! YOU THERE! LET'S BATTLE!" I heard a little kid scream in my direction. He was shushed immediately by a tall schoolgirl who looked to be his older sister. "Go! Patrat!"

"Fudge." I knew about Patrat's keen eyesight, which could sense physical attacks and the party's Pokemon. If I could just manage to knock it out, then the battle would be over…but why take the easy way out? "Go! Snivy!"

It looked at me and winked, and I winked back, as it obviously knew what to do. "You go get 'em, Snivy!" I called out in encouragement.

Snivy had recently picked up a new move, Leaf Tornado, so I wanted to try it out. We had discussed battle tactics on Route 3, where he had perfected the attack, and was pleased to do so. I faced the kid who had challenged me and shouted, "Leaf Tornado, Snivy! You know what to do next!"

Snivy nodded and grunted, eyeing the Patrat like it was eyeing him-calm, cool and confident. Snivy launched the Leaf Tornado at the Patrat, which swept it upwards and carried it towards the ceiling. He flicked his wrists and the tornado launched Patrat towards the floor, but not before sharp leaves were launched at Patrat and did some fatal damage. The Patrat slumped on the floor, fainted.

"Patrat! Return!" The kid shouted. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for. You can challenge Lenora now."

I ran towards the bookshelves, and in a hurry, darted from one to the other, until I came to the last bookshelf. I lifted a few books out of the way and pressed a bright red button, until I heard a loud _click_ from behind me. I climbed off the stepladder to see the entrance to Lenora's office right behind my feet.

I raced down the steps, and, without another thought, ran to the battle field. Lenora looked up, completely absorbed in a file she was reading.

"Hmm? Oh, a trainer. I suppose you want a battle, eh?"

I nodded. "Of course! Why else would I be here if I didn't want one?"

She stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, of course. I wanted to make sure. Some people come here to look at my _special_ exhibits. Come over here and take a look."

I walked over to where she was standing and looked down in awe at the amount of fossils she had collected. "This…there are no words for this kind of archaeology. It's amazing, what you have here."

"Yes, these are my pride and joy. You are in my office. And we are about to have a Pokemon battle!" She flung off her apron and walked to the battle field. I heard a small buzzer go off, then an electronic voice call out, "Begin Battle."

"Go! Herdier!" A dog-like creature, waist-length in size, was sent out. Lenora smirked and shifted her position. "This should be easy."

I ground my teeth. "Not likely. Go! Snivy!"

We repeated the same strategy from before, with some amount of success. The Herdier loked shaken, but nowhere close to fainting. "Herdier! Roar!"

An intense roar echoed throughout the room, rattling many displays, and Snivy slammed back into his Pokeball, only to have Drifblim come out. I knew of the type disadvantage on both sides. Neither type attack could affect the other…so what was going on in Lenora's mind?

"Herdier! Bite!" Herdier launched itself against Drifblim, then sank it's teeth into Drifblim's skin. I took a step back, horrified. Of course. Ghost type is weak against dark type, and ghost attacks wouldn't do any damage to a normal type! "Good move." I admitted.

Lenora smiled a bit, then focused on the battle. If I didn't act soon, Drifblim would be out, and I would be out of options save for Houndoom and Snivy. I racked my brain, until I remembered-Houndoom knew Reversal! "Drifblim! Return!"

"Amateur move, White. You of all people should know that." Lenora noticed.

"We'll see about that! Go! Houndoom!" Houdoom snorted out a few flames and pawed the ground, waiting for a command. "Use Reversal!"

Houndoom jumped up into the air, the came crashing down upon Herdier with tremendous force. Lenora gasped. "Herdier, return!" she sent out one of my worst nightmares: Watchog.

"Okay, Houndoom, return!" I called out. Houndoom gratefully went back into his Pokeball. "Go! Snivy!"

"Okay, Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Snivy conjured a sword of leaves and went full out on Watchog, slicing and jabbing, then pounced on top of it and commenced to Vine Whip it. It looked slightly weaker, but barely hurt and more ready than ever to attack. "Okay, Watchog, Retaliate!" Watchog launched itself at Snivy and Snivy flew backwards, hurt but not ready to give up yet.

"Good job, buddy! Keep working at it!" I called in encouragement. Snivy turned and smiled at me, then faced Watchog. Suddenly Snivy was enveloped in a white light. "What's happening?" I asked Lenora.

"Your Snivy is evolving into a Servine, White." Lenora answered.

Snivy-no, Servine-looked at Watchog and pounced, combining Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, and Razor Leaf, until dozens of leaves were raining upon the Watchog and Servine was attacking leafy blades held in both hands, and whipping the Watchog with his vines. Finally, the Watchog gave up and fell over.

"I underestimated you, White. You deserve this." Lenora handed me a shiny purple badge-the Basic Badge-and I put it in my badge case, which now held two badges. I bid my goodbyes, when suddenly a loud commotion erupted from upstairs and Hawes cam running down the stairs, shouting, "Lenora! Team Plasma is stealing the dragon fossil upstairs!"

Lenora looked at me and nodded. "We're on our way!"

N's POV

I had long since coaxed Reshiram to leave, and had told Team Plasma that I had found it, however they had accidentally misunderstood and stolen the dragon fossil in the museum. I could only think of her battle and if she won it, but then again, she was White ad she was capable of doing anything. My mind drifted back to Purrloin, who I wondered if she was still with White. Most likely, since they both loved food and battling.

"Lord N, it is time to go." Gorm had woken me up out of my daydream and we were on our way to Pinwheel Forest to get out of Nacrene City. I didn't want to tell them about Reshiram, just yet.

White's POV

We had split up, Burgh and I, and I, being the _lucky _one, as he called it, was stuck on the "scenic" path. I was battling Plasma grunts right and left. Everywhere I turned, every log I traversed into and out of, there was another grunt.

"Leaf Blade."

"Vine Whip."

"Leaf Blade."

"Leaf Tornado."

"Vine Whip."

Thankfully, they were incredibly weak so all it took was one hit from Servine and they were down. I finally made it to the end and turned to face one of the weirdest-looking people that I'd ever seen.

"So, you want the dragon fossil? Take it. Team Plasma is done with Nacrene City. We shall cause them no more trouble. It wasn't the legendary dragon we thought it was anyway." He said, and Lenora, followed by Burgh, came to take it away. I straightened my cap and headed towards Skyarrow Bridge.

Done! How was chapter 5? Did you like it? No? Yes? TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL IN A REVIEW!

Make sure to vote in the Pokemon Power Bracket, guys! And don't forget to participate in my poll!

Seriously, tell me what you think. I NEED THESE REVIEWS, PEOPLE.

P.S. I have inspiration from N's Farewell. Seriously, whenever I write, I have to listen to it. One day you should try it, it really works, especially with FerrisWheelShipping!

And vote in the power bracket! Pokemon teamed up with Hot Topic to make the winning Pokemon a t-shirt featuring them! AND YOU CAN BUY IT ONCE IT'S OVER! MY ARCANINE HOODIE SAYS VOTE FOR DAKRAI! Although a Mewtwo tee wouldn't be too bad either. :P

I have officially decided to not upload on Tuesdays anymore. I SHALL UPLOAD WHENEVER I GET DONE WITH A CHAPTER BECAUSE I CAN'T HANDLE THAT KIND OF WAITING. T.T

This was longer than usual, but as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer! POKEMON FOR LIFE, PEOPLE!

FERRISWHEELSHIPPING FOR LIFE!

AND GENWUNNERS SUCK! GOODNIGHT PEOPLE!


	6. The Elevator

Chapter 6: White's POV

"So…tired…" I repeated as I trudged along the Skyarrow Bridge. I could feel the distant vibrations of cars underneath my feet as I slowly dragged them forward, one by one. I had long since given up trying to tell myself to keep moving forward, and was now about ready to fall over. Thankfully, I had just reached the end, and was now gawking at the Castelia City skyline. It was huge and sprawling, and made me feel small in comparison. But I still went in anyway, for the badge, and maybe for a Castelia Cone.

As soon as I stepped through the gate I regretted it. It was huge, but the citizens were jostling one another and bumping into people trying to get to work. The street signs were faded, so it was impossible to tell which street I was going down.

I finally decided to duck down the street closest to the entrance; it saved a lot of pushing and shoving. It was, however impossible this may seem, more crowded than the last street. I had a hard time just trying to find a place where I could breathe. There were two buildings, as far as I could see, and tried to make my way towards one of them. I began to feel dizzy. For help, I released Servine, but I had to carry him for fear of losing him. He began to wobble like I was, from dizziness, and I ran into the closest building possible. It was a small office lobby. On the wall, a brass plaque reading _GAME FREAK: FLOOR 22F _glimmered in the lights above my head. I released Servine from my hug, who looked just as distraught at the big city as I did. He wobbled a bit and shook his head, trying to shake himself awake.

"Come on White, snap out of it," I told myself, slapping myself for the extra effect. Servine did much the same thing, but told himself to "Ser-servine!" Then proceeded to slap himself with his vines, as his hands were too short to reach his face.

I laughed at him, then walked up to a girl about my age: 16, who was reading a book to a quiet boy. "Have you seen Zorua?" she asked, and shoved a piece of paper in my face. Zorua was a small, black fox-looking Pokemon. I tried to read the fine print, but eventually just had to rip it out of her hands and read it myself. "Zorua are tricky creatures," I read out loud. "To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon."

"Yeah and if you find Zorua, tell me, okay? I wanna capture it!" the girl who shoved the paper in my face told me. The boy she was reading to looked a little startled at that sentence.

"I wonder what's u p here…" I remarked as I climbed up the elevator. It was a small room, with several people working on different projects.

"Excuse me, but you can't be up here." A voice sounded from behind me. I jumped and nearly smacked him until I remembered that this wasn't N, who didn't seem to care much when I did. N…"NO WHITE, NO!" I called out, trying to shake off the fantasies. It was a blatant lie that I had told N about not liking him, and he probably knew it. I wanted to scream to someone about it, but who to tell? Bianca? No, she would gossip to Black about it. Cheren? No, he would laugh in my face. Black? No, because he would never speak to me again. So that meant the only person left would be…

"EXCUSE ME!" The man who had yelled at me before called out again.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked him, who nodded warily. "Good. I like this guy with green hair. If you see him, don't tell him I said that, okay? We friends? We cool? Bye!" I told him in a rush, and jumped on the elevator.

Guess who was waiting for me in there.

N's POV

"Oh! Um, White! What are you doing in here?" I asked here, who had crossed her arms and turned to face the corner the moment she walked in.

_Awesome, N. You managed to get the silent treatment from White. Well, it's not like we never saw it coming._ I thought.

I tried again. "So how's your Servine coming?"

"Shut up" was the response that came from White.

I gave up and adopted her pose, arms crossed and facing the corner. Except that I was facing towards the door, and was sitting down. Other than that, pretty much the same pose.

White came over and ripped my hat off my head, at which point I roared, "GIVE IT BACK!" Needless to say, it ended up a big game of chase-around the elevator.

Until I noticed something, and tripped.

On White.

I wanted to bury myself in the ground and never look at civilization again, but White's eyes were shining. With what, I still wonder. Our faces were almost _touching._

I tried to stand up but couldn't find the courage, because I knew in the end I would get flustered and embarrassed just like now. I could feel White's face getting hotter…and hotter…

She was kissing me back! I thought with joy. WHITE WAS KISSING ME BACK! I didn't want to press any harder, because this was my first kiss. Go ahead, laugh. But you've never kissed White before.

It was magical, like floating on Mareep and Cottonee in the sky, while eating an ice cream cone that smelled like lilac and tasted like raspberries. Suddenly my fantasy was abruptly ended.

We had company, and not the kind I wanted to see just yet. I heard White exhale, and she started giggling like a little girl, until I pointed at the doorway. To my surprise, she didn't scream or anything like that, she asked, "How much of that did you just see?"

Ghetsis and several grunts answered, "Too much."

White's POV

I don't know what happened. I guess I should have expected it, when I stole his hat I guess I was flirting without me knowing, if that makes any sense. One second we were running around the elevator, the next, we were making out, I guess. It was fantastic! He was a great kisser! In just one kiss I saw my entire childhood right in front of me: Moving in, meeting Bianca and Cheren, making cookies at a sleepover at Bianca's house, reading several books at Cheren's house, daydreaming about finally getting my first Pokemon with Bianca, meeting Black, leaving home, meeting N…it was amazing.

And then it was over, and I was giggling like a crazy schoolgirl, thinking, _White! Why did you let your guard down?_ And N pointed at the elevator.

It was Team Plasma.

I was fed up with them, because we were finally having the moment I always wanted with him, and they ruined it. So instead of screaming, which was apparently what N thought I would do to him, I said, "So just how much of that did you see?"

Ghetsis answered for them. "Too much." the grunts nodded their agreement.

N sat upright, staring at Ghetsis like he was Arceus, and said, "I was just giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." he tried. I nodded. "This air can be stifling, you know."

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you leaning into the kiss, White?"

I stomped my foot. "Fudge. How do we get out of this one?" I said to N.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered back. "Get Bianca to come here and tell her we have a Castelia Cone for her."

I called her on my Xtransceiver, which was now a scream machine, apparently. Bianca was telling me how she knew it would happen someday, me getting a Castelia Cone, and that she would be right there. I flipped the lid down and stared at Ghetsis right in the eye.

"I don't think so, White! I WANT A CASTELIA CONE!" and suddenly, Team Plasma, including Ghetsis, came crashing to the floor in one big heap. N just stared at Bianca in awe.

"Well?" she said, tapping her foot. "I bailed you out. NOW GIVE ME MY CASTELIA CONE!"

I reached into my backpack for the tray I had bought, and brought out one vanilla-flavored Castelia Cone. She happily obliged and skipped away, singing something in between her bites.

As we stepped over Team Plasma and out the door, I heard N mutter, "I must be dreaming. White would never like me."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. What happened in there could never, and would never, be spoken of again, between the two of us or to anyone else.

N's POV

I wanted to crawl into one of the filthy gutters and be swept away by the current like a rat, which is what I felt like. A dirty rat. I had taken advantage of White, who seemed happy about it. The White I knew would never have agreed to kiss me, staged or not. I was probably red to the bone about now.

All it really was was an innocent kiss. One innocent kiss. That was all it was. An innocent kiss.

_But White doesn't think it was just an innocent kiss, _I told myself. She actually liked it. And that worried me a bit.

But why did it worry me so much? She was a great person with a lot of potential, although sometimes she underestimated or overestimated herself. She was pretty, and smart, and strong, and all the things good person should be, and she was definitely ready for me-the question was, was I ready for someone so incredible as her? Was I even a _friend _of hers?

"It's complicated." I told myself.

White's POV

"White, there you are! Ready for a Gym battle, with me, Burgh, of the Castelia City Gym?" Burgh asked.

I grinned. "You bet I am!"

The same small buzzer echoed throughout the room, and the same small electronic voice said, "Begin Battle."

Burgh grinned. "With pleasure. Go! Whirlipede!"

He sent out a bug-looking Pokemon, with spikes surrounding its cocoon, it seemed.

I already knew about Whirlipede's strategies-I do my homework before a Gym battle-and decided to go the hard way, the way Burgh would never expect.

"Okay, Servine, time to show your stuff!" I told him. We had already reviewed battle strategies at the Castelia Cone stand, and I thought that I was pretty prepared for anything that Burgh would throw at me.

"Ah, so you think that you are prepared?" he asked, as if he were reading my thoughts.

I nodded. "I am prepared to kick your butt!"

He smirked and looked down. "Whirlipede,

I nodded as Whirlipede launched just the attack we were hoping for. Servine sprang upwards, then knocked the Whirlipede on it's side with Vine Whip. Once he was knocked over, Servine used Leaf Tornado combined with Leaf Blade so that the Whirlipede fainted.

"Yes!" Servine didn't even touch Whirlipede's toxic spikes once! I smiled at him, then turned to face Burgh. "Clever move, White. Your Servine, as I can see, has an artistic side as well as a strong side. Something I appreciate in a Pokemon. Go! Dwebble!"

A rock-type! "We can take it on, can't we, Servine?" he nodded. "Servine! Use Leaf Blade!"

To my surprise, the Dwebble dodged it with ease.

"That's right, my Dwebble has a special shell that allows it to move about freely, meaning it is a hard target!" He did a little dance, then shouted, "Alright, Dwebble! Use Rock Wrecker!"

Dwebble flung a huge rock at Servine, who effortlessly dodged it. "Okay, Servine! Counter with Razor Leaf!" Dwebble dodged that attack, too. I ground my teeth and stared at Dwebble, who was giving me a smug look. "Servine, show him who's boss! Use Vine Whip! And don't stop until it hits!"

Servine whipped Dwebble right and left, to my great surprise, until it fainted. I looked at Burgh. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "There is always another mystery. Dwebble, return! Go, Leavanny!"

Hmmm…"Servine, return! Go, Houndoom!"

Houndoom pawed the ground and began snorting flames. He flicked his tail, which made Leavanny take a step backwards, due it's intimidation ability. "Okay, Houndoom! Use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom released a dark aura which made Leavanny shudder and drop to its knees.

"Leavanny!" Burgh called out.

"Van?" It answered.

"Good, I thought you were hurt," Burgh said. "Use X-Scissor!"

Leavanny jumped forward and crossed it's arms like an X, then slammed into Houndoom. "Nice attack, Burgh, but you're going to have to try a little harder! Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

Houndoom began to spew hot flames all over Leavanny, who was now writhing in pain. Burgh called out, "Hang in there!" and frowned.

"A most pleasing battle. You have fired up my muse! As proof of your victory, I now present you the Insect Badge!"

"Alright!" I cheered. "My third Gym badge!"

N's POV

"It's…so…windy…here…Zorua…" I told my new Zorua. He agreed with me, staggering in the wind and trying to cover his face. "But…White…got…her…Gym…Badge…so…she'll…be…going…to…Nimbasa…City…"

I straightened up and took a couple of deep breaths. "I need to tell her that I'm the king of Team Plasma."

Can't believe that I uploaded so early? I was in the car _all day long _so I had plenty of time to write Chapter 6!

I finally found an awesome writing album with just Pokemon songs:

Intense/sad-N's Farewell

Gym battle/Triumph-The ending credits theme for Black and White

Team Plasma battle-Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf theme

Ghetsis enter-Arceus theme

FerrisWheelShipping moments: Giratina's theme (Weird huh?)

Hey, inspiraation comes from weird places. I once got inspiration for chapter 4 through a hot dog bite that looked like a slap mark.

I think I love everyone who reads this! THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME!


	7. The Ferris Wheel

Chapter 7: White's POV

"I am so sick of these wild Pokemon popping up in the sand!" I tried to say over the howl of the wind. "They are all over the place!"

Professor Juniper laughed. "Well, if you think that's bad, just wait until you get onto Route 8. Water Pokemon everywhere!"

I braced my body against the sandstorm and tried to say something back when I was cut off by the howls of a fallen Pokemon. I looked up and Servine stood over Sandile, triumphant.

"Well, it looks like you're almost to the exit and into Nimbasa City! I'd better leave. Bianca is lost again!" Professor Juniper said, and my Xtransceiver shut off with a loud _click._

I sighed and flipped the lid down. As a gift from a Game Freak worker, I had received an Arcanine, which was now walking by my side along with Servine, who was riding on its back. Arcanine was a good head taller than N, so he would be about 6'3.

I ran towards the gate. Nimbasa City was right in front of me! I could see the huge Ferris Wheel spinning in the distance!

I twirled onto the shiny concrete streets of Nimbasa City. "First, I want to ride the Ferris Wheel, then the roller coaster, then try the battle subway, and then the Pokemon musical-I think I love Nimbasa City already!" Arcanine and Servine nodded, then ran ahead of me. I chased after them, laughing. "Come back here!"

"Ow," I muttered, as I ran into a huge Pikachu statue.

"Need help?" someone asked, sticking their hand out for me to grab onto.

"No, I'm okay," I told them, putting my hand on my head. I knew who it was._ N_, of all people, had followed me into Nimbasa City.

He pulled me up anyway, but didn't let go. Instead, he dragged me all the way to the Ferris Wheel. What did he have in mind?

Once we were in the air, I looked out the window. "You can see everything from here. It's so cool." I said, trying to make small talk.

"I have a few things to tell you. First, I am the king of Team Plasma." he said without difficulty.

"You're kidding." I said, shocked.

He shook his head.

I put my head in between my knees. "NO NO NO! YOU ARE _NOT_ THE KING OF TEAM PLASMA!" I shouted. "No no no no no no no no…"

This time, to my horror. He nodded. "When were you going to tell me? Were you just hoping that it would blow over, or something? You realize this means we're rivals now, not friends?" I strained to keep my voice down.

He looked pained, and nodded again. "I had to tell you, sometime."

For the rest of the ride, I looked out at the window. "Why is my life so screwed up?" I whispered to myself.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," I heard N mutter.

N's POV

I thought I heard sniffling from White, but shook it off. I couldn't bring myself to tell her what I really wanted to, so for the rest of the ride I sat quietly and stared out the window.

"How…why?" I heard White ask me. "Why…would you do that?"

I took a deep breath and looked at White's head. "Because…Pokemon are my friends. I can't have them unhappy with their trainers, who are weak and who exploit their Pokemon's talents for their own use. Pokemon do not want to be enslaved, which is exactly what trainers do. That is why I joined Team Plasma, because their mission is to liberate all Pokemon."

She jumped up and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Well, guess what, N? That's not true. Think of the power Pokemon contain. If they wanted to leave, they could and they would. But none of them do, because they _want_ to stay with their trainers. If they wanted to have no part of civilization, they could start their own somewhere far away. But you see completely wild Pokemon helping out normal people on a daily basis. They _want _to help. And if you take away all their freedom, what will the world be?"

Although every single thing she said was true, I shook my head. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point of existence without Pokemon?" She asked. "What is your problem? What language must I say it in for you to understand me? French? Well, I hope you feel accomplished today, N, because I finally realized something about you."

"And that would be?"

"That you have no human heart. You only know the love of a Pokemon."

White's POV

I sat there, waiting for the ride to be over. Suddenly it jerked to a stop, and we were stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Together. As if getting on here in the first place wasn't bad enough.

"So…" N tried.

"Don't talk to me," I muttered bitterly. "If there's one thing worse than being in your company, it's being in the 'mighty king N's' company and hearing him talk. I really would rather jump out of here than talk back to you."

He smirked. "Ah, but you just did talk to me," he noticed, waving a finger in my face. I lunged at it and bit it.

"OW!" he screamed. "What was that for?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Now who's the smug one?"

He looked at me but didn't answer.

Servine's POV

I looked at White and then at N, who flashed me a pitying look. I turned around and leaped into White's lap, who looked at N like he was the best thing in the world but was trying hard to hide it. I smiled slightly and relaxed.

The creaking of the cart high up in the air slowly lulled me to sleep, along with White's scratching. It felt all too good to be true, and it was. N was horribly mistaken about Pokemon disliking humans. In fact, we adored them. I had picked White because she was destined for greatness.

"Is that so?" I heard N say to me. "Is it true that all Pokemon love humans?"

That's not the point, I thought bitterly to him. You are trying to separate us, and we don't want to be separated. You are sadly misguided.

"So it is true, what you're saying is that White is destined for greatness?"

Well, of course! Any random idiot would know that. At least this random idiot, who is trying to make the world black and white.

"That's not too nice. I am no random idiot. And if that's true, then that means White is the Hero of Ideals?"

I heard White snicker. Well, _duh_, I thought. No kidding, vigilante.

"Of course. It all makes sense." N said under his breath.

Well, what makes sense anymore? I thought. You, N certainly do not make sense. And stop toying with White's heart. It isn't polite to do that. If you try it again, I will personally come and kick your butt.

"Ha. As if. Anyhow, your Servine here says I don't make sense. Is that true?"

"WELL, OF COURSE YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE!" White roared.

You tell him, White! I swung my fists for dramatic affect.

"Why can't you see that what you're trying to do is completely and morally wrong? When will you see that your heart is not in the right place? That someone manipulated you to think this way? Really, N, you think and act like a child. You are a naïve, misguided shell of a man that has no idea of the impact this will have on the entire region!" White said quietly.

Oh yeah! Tell him off! You go, girl! I thought, placing my hands on my hips and rolling my neck like I saw in one of the electronic billboards in Castelia City. Lay a beating on him!

"And furthermore, you totally _used _me. Because I am a girl and I'm 16, people think that they can do _whatever _they want with me. You know what? I'm sick of it, I'm sick of pretending, and I am most definitely sick of _you_. I don't know who slipped what into your drink this morning, but I'm willing to bet on this: you, sir, need to get a grip on reality. Because now, you've made me mad. And now I am going to counter everything you say, every action you perform, I will be always be there to stop Team Plasma. And if that means stopping you, I will, no matter how much it hurts."

"I didn't know it was like that…" N said stupidly.

Aw, no. White just made that huge speech for nothing? I climbed down and hopped onto the seat next to N, then proceeded to slap him with Vine Whip. That's what you get, N! That's what you get! I hope you like it, because White really liked you, and now you've crushed her more than you realize! I slapped him harder. You can not, and will not, toy with White's emotions like that! You need a lesson in life, and a major reality check if you think that's okay! I slapped him a bit harder. If it broke skin, good. He deserved every bruise and cut. And now, after that, you think you can just _waltz _right in here and take away _our _right of choice and freedom, too? I slapped harder. You don't even deserve to be near White, if you'll do that to her! I slapped him a bit harder.

"Servine, stop! He's bleeding!" White called, shaking me out of my rage fit. She got up and sat next to N, who was cradling his cheek like it was the only thing he could do. "You bleed easily, N." White noticed, and produced some Heal Powder and a bandage. She dumped the Heal Powder on the bandage and stuck it on N's face. She was caring for him, I thought with disgust, and then noticed the bandage. It had pink Munna print, with little Azurills here and there, and about two Happiny. I laughed and climbed onto White's shoulder.

"Well, thanks, White," N said. "I didn't think you would do that!"

She snickered. "Yup, I'm always willing to help."

I sighed. N, you look ridiculous.

"I-I do?" he asked, and looked out the window. Fortunately, it was foggy so he couldn't see his reflection.

Suddenly the cart we were in began rocking, and I wrapped some vines around White in order to sturdy myself. White was thrown against the metal floor, and N was reaching for the door handle. He, being stupid, flicked the door switch upwards, which opened up the door. We all back away from it.

"N! YOU IDIOT!" White shouted. "Close it close it close it!"

To his credit, he reached pretty far and just missed the door handle. "I can't!"

The wind outside picked up and heavy rain began to fall. White started to breathe faster. "None of us can reach it! Servine, you try!"

I reached with my vines and wrapped them around the door, but couldn't pull it shut. I wasn't strong enough. I can't! I thought.

"Servine says he can't, that he doesn't have the physical capabilities to," N stated.

The wind picked up even worse and lightning started to flash. A huge bolt flew right in front our little party, and White screamed, grabbing onto N's jacket. She started to hyperventilate.

"Okay…new plan…PANIC AND FREAK OUT!" She managed to shout.

No…the only thing we can do in this situation is think," N muttered.

"WE CAN'T THINK RIGHT NOW, IDIOT! THE DOOR IS GAPING WIDE OPEN, THE CART IS ROCKING BACK AND FORTH, AND IF THE RAIN PICKS UP, WE'LL SLIDE RIGHT OUT. ANY PLAN, GENIUS?" she screamed over the wind.

The rain picked up, and thunder flashed over head. N grabbed White and pulled her next to him, close to the window.

"Don't…touch me," she snapped.

"Well, it looks like this is our last option, so would you rather slide out or sit next to me?" he asked, oblivious to the point.

"Slide out," White muttered under her breath.

Well, I'm just going to start freaking out, I thought.

And then we all fell right out of the cart, and onto the back of a Pokemon.

White's POV

Where am I? I thought. This isn't Nimbasa City, is it?

"White…" N called out. He was sprawled over a patch of grass near a waterfall.

I sat up and looked around. We were surrounded on all sides by waterfalls. They were pretty, but how were we supposed to leave?

"White…!" N called out again.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling himself upright. Servine was whistling and playing with the mist surrounding us.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked.

"No." I flashed him a look. "Okay, I'm fine. But where are we?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering," I said. "Do you have any idea? Where we are or what just happened?"

Servine stood up and walked over to N, who began listening intently to him. "He says he has an idea. He thinks that the freak storm in Nimbasa City was caused by Thundurus, which was the Pokemon that carried accidentally caught us on our way down. He then stopped here, then flew away. He thinks we tumbled to the ground when he stopped."

I looked at Servine, who nodded. "You're pretty smart, aren't you?" I asked him.

He nodded again, then climbed onto my shoulder. I was thinking about making that his permanent spot when N said, "How do we get out of here?"

"Maybe I can help!"

End of Chapter 7! Just in case you were confused, N and White are stuck between waterfalls on Route 14. They are in quite a doozy this time, aren't they?

White: Well, gee, thanks, narrator, for ruining the next chapter! Now what are we gonna do?

Me: First off, if I wasn't the narrator, your little 'adventure' wouldn't exist. Second off, all shall be revealed soon! (like tomorrow soon.J)

White: Yes, I you weren't the narrator, this adventure wouldn't be happening, would it?" GET EM, BOYS!

Let's hope I make it to chapter 8! Once again, I thank everyone who has supported my fantasies!

Sorry this one was so short, I was pressed for time.


	8. Camping at Cynthia's

White's POV

"Maybe I can help!" someone called out from above.

It was a random bird trainer flying on a Charizard.

"Char and I were just flying here from Johto when we saw you two sitting here. It looked like you'd been here for quite a bit, so naturally, we stopped here. That and Char needed a rest." the bird trainer smiled and flew down, the mighty Charizard burning holes in the grass. N and Servine gaped at it in awe, and Charizard huffed and turned away. Servine did the same thing.

I stared at the Charizard, who looked a little too proud of itself. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need rescuing. Maybe some other time we could meet up for lunch?" I said sarcastically.

She smiled again. "Sure! Let me give you my Pokegear number!"

"Pokegear?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's right, I forgot. The Pokegear doesn't exist in this region. Well, maybe our paths with cross again!" she looked at N when she said that. "What about you? You look like you need rescuing."

"From that girl who'se following you. Say yes, say yes..." I heard her mumble.

I stepped in. "NOPE! We're okay. Now you can just skedaddle away!"

She frowned and furrowed her brow but nodded. "I understand. We'll be in Johto if you need us!"

"That'll never happen." she pretended not to notice.

"See you later!" she shouted to N, batting her eyelashes and smiling hugely. Then she flew away.

"Urk." For some reason, I felt nothing but jealousy when she asked if he needed rescuing.

N looked at me. "Why would you deny our rescue party?" he muttered, exasperated.

I looked back at him. "N, isn't it obvious? We are surrounded by waterfalls. Let's have some _fuuuuun!_" I half-lied. Jumping waterfalls was definitely fun, but I totally lied about the reason for denying a ride on a Charizard.

-A little later-

"NO! THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY _NOT_ FUN, WHITE!" N yelled. We were about to jump off the cliff and into the stream below. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"I lost it when I got on that Ferris Wheel with you. No more Charizards are going to come and rescue us. None of our Pokemon know Waterfall or even Surf. So just JUMP!" When I said jump, I grabbed his hand and dived straight for the water.

I loved the feeling of diving off a cliff, with the wind whistling through my hair, and feeling as free as a bird. However, N was a totally different story. He threw me off course, so instead of finishing a clean dive, it ended in a painful belly flop.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the surface, then flung him on my back as I swam to the shore. "Do you even know how to swim?"

"No."

I face palmed. "What person over 8 doesn't know how to swim?"

He put his thumbs up. "_This _guy!"

"You know that's nothing to be proud of, right?"

"I know, I was kidding." he said, rolling his eyes.

I swam to a sandy outcropping and flopped over. "That was the most fun I've had in a while."

N jerked upwards. "You think that was FUN? WE COULD HAVE DIED."

I smirked. "No, YOU could have died. I loved to jump cliffs when I was little. That's why it was fun. Because it brings back memories of my childhood. And that you can't swim."

He stood up and glared at me. "_Anyway,_ it looks like we're in Undella Town. If we could get to White Forest, we would have been able to cross the Marvelous Bridge. But we're going the opposite way of what we want. So I suggest turning around."

"Wait…there is so much more to see…" I begged. _Like fooooooooood!_

Servine's POV

I disliked that Charizard, it was so snobby and full of itself that I wanted to jump up and smack him. I remember our conversation.

_So is this what people are training these days? _

**Are you sad about that?**

_No, it's just a pity. Pokemon aren't what they used to be._

**What's that supposed to mean? I'm plenty strong.**

_Psh, I suppose so. But you would never beat me, a hard-trained Kanto-raised Pokemon._

**And what if I could? What then?**

_I don't think it would even get that far. I'm so strong, I can't even THINK about my physical strength without cringing. _

**Wow, you're full of it, aren't you?**

_Why, yes. I have every reason to be. I am strong, fast and graceful. You're just another Unova-raised abomination, a snake made of grass._

**You're a flaming dragon.**

_And how much better does that sound than a snake made of grass?_

He had a point there. Still, he was full of it. I was glad that White refused to ride on it's back. Now _that _would not have been as fun as diving head-first into a waterfall.

It seemed like White's words had no effect on N, which was a shame. She had a lot of good points, like we want to stay with trainers. It was true when she said that we could leave any time we wanted to, but we refused. For good reason, too. If we had remained wild, we would have to find food, take the risk of leaving your home and possibly getting eaten by a larger Pokemon, and actually finding a good place to stay. We Grass-types prefer grass, naturally, but there is such a thing as too much grass.

N was ignoring my thoughts. Good. I could feel him probing through my mind, searching for any doubts as to if I wanted to be free. I knew I didn't. White's shoulder was comfortable and smelled like clean laundry, somehow.

Another thing I disliked about that Charizard: it's trainer. I could feel why she actually came down: not to help, but for N, which I still felt nauseous to think about. If she could have her way, she would have ripped N from White and flown back to Johto with him. I hoped that she was in Johto by now. Unova can't have bird trainers polluting the skies, especially that one.

And then there was N. He was like a child, of sorts, although he tried to gather himself like your average 18 year old. He must mean well, because most Pokemon can sense a human's aura and read their thoughts, along with communicating with their emotions. His aura rang with purity and truth, like a small child getting his first toy.

White's aura was light and airy, however; it was heavy at the same time, like she was trying to bury a forgotten life, like she knew something big but wouldn't share it. I could see it sometimes. It was a grayish shade, with red and blue mixed in with it. There was some green and yellow splotches here and there. I didn't know what the colors meant yet.

I stretched on White's shoulder, then relaxed. She scratched my back.

It was short-lived, however, because I could feel N poking around in my mind. I swatted at the air and growled under my breath. He only poked around more. The feeling was weird, like someone shifting through old personal letters and learning about your history.

N, stop, I thought. You have no business sorting through my mind.

"You're right, I don't. I am sorry."

I raised an eyebrow but the steady lull of the waves rocked me to sleep.

N's POV

"So what are we supposed to do now?" I asked, crossing my arms. White was trudging through the fine sand, blowing stray hairs out of her face with every step. It was clear that she disliked sand.

"I don't know, N, but the only choice that we have is to keep on walking." she muttered, balling her fists. Then she turned around. "How come there's nothing here?"

I looked around. "Isn't it obvious? It's Spring. No one comes during the Spring." We had reached a row of clean little villas-ones that White wanted to go inside.

"Come on, there could be food inside!" she begged. "Besides, I'm tired…"

I shook my head. "Fine, but when we get caught it's on _your _head."

Inside it was nice, with research papers and journals stacked against each other on a table. A tall woman with long blonde hair was hunched over it, talking to herself.

"So if the Ruins are connected to a different region, then that would mean that it's several miles long…how would people of that era be able to build so far?" she asked, tracing a line on a map.

"Excuse me…" White said. "What are you doing?"

The woman turned around and grinned. "So are you here about the Ruins, too? I'm Cynthia. I enjoy investigating ancient mysteries. I'm borrowing a friend's villa so I can investigate them." She took off her glasses then dropped them into a deep pocket.

I gasped. "Cynthia…the Sinnoh region Champion?"

"That's right!" she said. She walked over to White. "You have a lot of potential, young trainer, more so than others. I remember a young trainer just like you. I forget her name, but she was incredibly strong."

Then she walked over to me. "You have high hopes. Ambitions. Ambitions that many people will oppose, including her." she pointed at White. "Nevertheless, I can sense that your heart is pure and there is no ulterior motive behind this. At least, not in you." her face turned dark, then she looked away. I wondered if she knew something big.

"I came here for another reason. There is a team here, like Team Galactic, called Team Plasma. I can sense that Team Plasma's motives are much more darker than any of Cyrus's ambitions. His were too predictable. That's why they had their last stand at Mount Coronet at the hand of the very same trainer that White reminded me of. Speaking of White…" she walked over to her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

Cynthia laughed. "Because I knew your father, of course. Steven and I were actually quite good friends, back when we were just novice trainers. We traveled Hoenn together, then I left when he became Champion. I went on to become Champion of Sinnoh." she crossed her arms. "Your father isn't really dead, you know. He's waiting." Cynthia finished.

"White, I need to tell you something. You must stop this Team Plasma at all costs. If they succeed in their plans, they will reach out to Sinnoh, to Kanto, to Johto and Hoenn. I know what their plan is, and it's not quite what it looks like. I can' tell you what it is yet, though. In the meantime, who wants to have a more lighthearted conversation over some dinner?"

Dinner turned out to be some very good soup. "It's mainly what I eat here, because I research all day," Cynthia explained. White had practically inhaled it and was on her fourth bowl. I still had yet to finish my first.

"So N, you want to liberate all Pokemon from their trainers." Cynthia stated.

"That's right. Pokemon want to be free, not trapped with unworthy trainers."

"I see where you are coming from, N. However, is this really what they want? Think about White's Servine. He looks pretty happy, doesn't he? Now I know that Pokemon are misused and mistreated, but the majority enjoy their partnership with humans. There are trainers who could be called "unworthy". There are many Pokemon in the world, N, and you should take their opinions-the ones who haven't been mistreated-into count." she explained. "Pokemon contain unimaginable power. Think. They could leave any time they wanted to, however, they don't. Your father is hiding something from you, N, and his plan goes a lot deeper than just liberating Pokemon."

"It-it does?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded. "I hope you change your mind about this, N."

"Mwor sowp, plawse!" White asked, her mouth full of bits of beef and soup.

"Of course. I know that you were accidentally caught in Thundurus's storm, right? You can stay the night here, then in the morning, you can ride my Braviary back to Nimbasa City." she offered.

White nodded gratefully. For the food or for the lodging, I wasn't sure yet.

"However, I only have two beds."

White's POV

"WROT!" I screamed. "OU WANT ME TWO SLEWP WROTH HIM?!" I spat my food out of my mouth.

"Well, yes, you two already seemed like a couple," she answered innocently. I felt bad about yelling at her, so I stuffed my mouth full of her soup and nodded my appreciation.

"WE are NOT a COUPLE!" N yelled. He said exactly what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry. You can have my bed if you want." Cynthia offered.

I shook my head. "No, that's okay," I refused, painfully swallowing the last gulp of soup.

She smiled. "Just making sure."

I stood up and dropped my bowl in the sink, then went upstairs and relaxed on the couch. N came upstairs.

"Hey White!" he called.

I ignored him. He frowned, then poked my stomach. "Just came upstairs to say that I was going to look at Cynthia's studies."

"Why would I care?"

"I don't know, just wanted to tell you." Then he went downstairs.

A little later, I went down, nearly tripping on a piece of paper. _How does someone trip on a piece of paper?_

I enjoyed taunting N, because he was so innocent that he didn't understand. I looked over at N. He was hunched over Cynthia's work table, chewing on the end of a pen. I looked away, but risked another glance. His eyebrows were furrowed. He looked so content except for the fact that…his shirt was off. To mess with him and hide my emotions, I did what Black often did.

"The LIGHT! IT BURNS!" I shouted at him playfully. He looked up and blushed. "I was just looking over Cynthia's research here. She has collected some amazing records." he explained.

I nodded even though I wasn't interested one bit. "I can just use my sleeping bag and camp outside, so I don't have to sleep with you anymore!" I cheered.

"Yay!" he agreed.

Servine climbed on my shoulders and glared at him. It was clear that he disliked, even hated him for his ambitions. I unzipped my backpack and brought out my sleeping bag. It was a good night to camp out, anyway.

"Need help?" N called out. I hated myself for noticing that his shirt was still off.

I nodded. "This thing is pretty big."

A little later, we had decided to put it on the roof, since part of the villa was built into the hill next to it, which made for easy access. I sat down and looked at the stars, with Arcanine curled up around my side and Houndoom shooting out little puffs of fire through it's nose a couple of steps away. N laid down next to me and stared at the stars.

I looked over at him. He was relaxed. Suddenly I saw everything: his friends, which were the Pokemon, how he grew up, his father, memories of his childhood, growing up, discovering the world on his own with no help from anyone. I felt bad for him, and suddenly understood why he wanted to pursue such insane ambitions. I shook my head and it stopped.

"I wonder why that just happened…" I muttered to myself.

After Cynthia explained her work, I got ready for bed. I undid my ponytail, changed into my pajamas, and put my Ducklett slippers on. I went back outside, expecting N to be sitting up and talking to Drifblim, but he had fallen asleep on the roof. Cynthia came back out, wearing her glasses and hastily tying her hair into a ponytail, which proved to be quite a piece of work as her hair was almost as long as she was. "You kids comfortable up here?" she asked.

I waved her away. "We're-I'm fine. Thanks for letting us stay here."

She nodded and smiled. "Anything for the daughter of the mighty Steven Stone!" then she walked off into the distance.

"Goodnight, N." little puffs of air were coming from his mouth. I sat down and snuggled into the depths of the sleeping bag. Servine climbed next to me, hopping into it before I zipped it up. I leaned over and brushed stray hairs from N's face as lightly as I could. He stirred a bit but didn't shove my hand away. I rolled over and smiled.

N's POV

I almost died when White started brushing small hairs away from my face. I didn't look back up until I heard small snores coming from her, then did the same.

I patted her head and closed my eyes. Servine climbed on top of my chest and glared at me.

What gives? He asked.

"It's not like it's wrong to do that…is it?" I asked.

No, not really. He started jumping on my chest. Ooh, bouncy!

"No-this is not a bouncy castle!" I told him.

If it isn't, then why is it so bouncy? He asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Because maybe you're bouncing on my stomach?" I tried.

Nope.

"Why do you not like me?"

Because you're trying to free us even though we don't want to be free. Cynthia is right. You should take our opinions into count, too, you know, before you ruin all of our lives with your "goodwill". he explained.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. Really. But if you want, you can continue. Pursue your dream until your dream dies, then find another dream. Finding dreams and losing them is called life. Don' give up if White crushes it under her tiny fist.

White's POV

_White, do you remember the small stone in the Nacrene Gym?_

"Yes…" I answered hesitantly. Where was this going?

_That was me. That ancient power you felt, that was all me. You must finish your quest and stop N. N was who I was telling you to stop. I will come for you when you realize your full potential._

Zekrom walked out from the shadows, then flew away in a blur of blinding blue light.

I stared in the distance for a while, until I saw Reshiram.

_I know what will happen to you. I know what will happen to N. I can't tell you everything, but your path will reveal itself when the time is right._

I nodded, and Reshiram sped away in a horrible flash of white-hot light.

Then the dream faded.

N's POV

White was as quiet as a Whismur when she snored, which was saying a lot. I leaned over and stared at her. She was facing me, with her mouth hanging open in a small little _O_. She looked so innocent and vulnerable…I grinned and patted her shoulder. "Sweet dreams, White," I whispered. She sighed and rolled over. Her hair was tickling my nose. I leaned in closer and hugged her. She said something in her sleep but I didn't catch what it was. I squeezed as gently as I could and released her, then I turned away. Maybe our new rivalry wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: I tried to fit little moments of FerrisWheelShipping in here, enough that would satisfy most people but would not go over-the-top. So far, so good. Don't you just love her overprotective Servine? He's like the matchmaker! I hope everyone likes this, and doesn't complain. You know I hate complaining.

Anyway, thanks for your continued support over this story. I know it's not the best but I'm just a beginner so don't criticize me.

Chapter 9 comes soon! Please bear with my weirdness! Again, thanks for all your support!


End file.
